The following projects are in preparation for the coming year: 1. Completion of comparative study of psychosexual development in adolescence in males with adrenogenital virilism versus idiopathic gynecomastia. 2. Completion of an evaluation of the presence of paraphilia in the sex lives of parents of abuse dwarfism. 3. Publication of findings on the psychosocial and psychosexual status of boys with Noonan's syndrome. 4. Longitudinal followup of IQ elevation in abuse dwarfism, following rescue. 5. Preparation of a major review on the development of love and pairbonding in humankind from birth to maturity. 6. Preparation of a major review of human erotosexual development from infancy through old age. 7. Collection of data on the erotosexual and gender-identity effects of circumcision and errors of circumcision in adulthood. 8. Initiation of data-reduction for 20-year to 30-year followup of the lives of an extensive series of pairs of subjects matched for concordance of prenatal history and diagnosis followed by discordance for rearing, one as a boy, one as a girl.